La vida es para los vivos
by Shenelopefan
Summary: La Sra. Lovett estaba sentada en su cuarto, viendo por la ventana como la lluvia caía. Estaba pensando en el Sr. Todd. Había sido un buen día


La vida es para los vivos

La Sra. Lovett estaba sentada en su cuarto, viendo por la ventana como la lluvia caía. Estaba pensando en el Sr. Todd. Había sido un buen día, uno de los pocos que había cuando el pasaba por esas largas depresiones a causa de la muerte de Lucy. La Sra. Lovett pensaba en confesar que Lucy no había muerto a causa del arsénico, pero amaba demasiado al Sr Todd como para arruinar lo que tenía con él. Si es que acaso había algo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás en este momento. Sweeney se había encargado de Turpin, el alguacil y Lucy, que por suerte no la reconoció.

Toby no había vuelto aparecer desde entonces, quizás se había escapado o quizás el Sr. T lo asesinó sin avisarle. No lo sabía.

Johana y Anthony pudieron escapar y tampoco los volvieron a ver.

La vida entre Nelly y Sweeney era monótona y aburrida.

Nelly recordaba que creyó haber visto en Sweeney algo de aprecio por ella, o al menos por la idea que había tenido para solucionar su problema con Pirelli. Lo vio, tambien sonreír por primera vez cuando la tomó entre sus brazos para bailar una canción invisible. Quizás había un poco de esperanza para el sueño de Nelly.

Sabía que por su culpa, ahora él se estaba culpando por haber abandonado a Lucy (aunque en realidad él no sabía que la había matado) y tambien seguía asesinando a sus clientes para poder pagar las cuentas. Pero ella también era tan sádica como el, la desesperación y el amor no eran buena combinación en esta situación.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, este lío solo debía seguir. Nelly recordó entonces que el hombre a quien ella amaba, no le prestaba atención, todo el tiempo estuvo ocupado en llegar al juez. Él era frío y no le gustaba hablar mucho. Ella esperaba el día en que él le devolviera sus sentimientos, pero la espera era cada vez más torturante. Irse a vivir al mar, eso sí le gustaría.

Sin embargo, esta noche, ella solo miraba por la ventana y repentinamente escuchó un sollozo. Provenía del cuarto del Sr. Todd. Nelly se puso de pie y con cuidado abrió la puerta. Él estaba sentado en su cama y estaba llorando. La Sra. Lovett se sentó junto a él sin decir una palabra y posó su mano sobre su hombro. Sabía muy bien que a Sweeney le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos.

"¿Por qué tuvo que morir?" preguntó en voz baja luego de un rato.

"La vida no es justa, Sr T. Ya sabe que la muerte de Lucy no fue su culpa"

"¿Por qué la abandone?" seguía el en tono melancólico.

"Usted no la abandonó." Hubo otro largo silencio y la Sra. Lovett volvió a hablar "Sr. T ¿Cómo era su Lucy?"

Sweeney se quedó en silencio. A pesar de haber llegado al extremo para vengarla, no podía formar una imagen clara de Lucy en su mente.

"No se acuerda ¿Verdad?"

"Tenía cabellos amarillos" dijo el, viendo el vacío. Nelly sentía mucha pena por él, pero era mejor que él se olvidara de Lucy. Su recuerdo no le permitía seguir con su vida.

"Debe aceptarlo, Sr T. Lucy se ha ido. Ya no está."

"Se me hace dificil aceptar eso" Dijo el, derramando una lágrima. La Sra. Lovett lo tomó por el cuello y suavemente iba acariciando sus mejillas:

"Lo sé. Fue dificil para mí olvidar a Albert cuando murió. Pero ahora solo es parte del pasado. La vida ahora es diferente ¿Sabe Sr Todd?"

"¿Qué tan diferente?" preguntó desviando su mirada.

"La vida es para los vivos, amor. Así que deberíamos realmente vivirla"

"¿Qué vida?"

"Usted y yo, podemos formar algo. Quizás no como lo imaginé o no como lo recuerda. Pero algo podemos hacer"

Sweeney levantó sus ojos aun llorosos y observó a Nelly. Se dio cuenta de que ella siempre lo había acompañado y estado a su lado cuando él se enojaba o se entristecía. Suavemente, se comenzaron a acercar y terminaron en un beso. Uno triste, porque Nelly no fue realmente honesta con él y Sweeney aún tenía dolor en su corazón por Lucy. Ahora podrían comenzar una nueva vida. Como si nada del pasado hubiera sucedido. Como ella había dicho, la vida es para los vivos, así que vamos a realmente vivirla.

Fin...

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas

Disclaimer: Sweeney Todd no me pertenece

Naomi ;)


End file.
